


How Yuuri died.

by fujoshikoi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cheating Fic, I love you Yuuri, M/M, Victor gets caught, Victor will cheat on Yuuri, What's new, You Have Been Warned, Yuuri is my guardian angel and anime representation, Yuuri will die, cliche story, my mind is dark and full of terrors asking me to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/pseuds/fujoshikoi
Summary: It was Yuuri's birthday and his and Victor's 5th wedding anniversary.---excerpt:“This is not what it looks like… right?”--angst and pain in less than 600 words. From a twitter DM which said, "Get yourself killed"





	How Yuuri died.

**Author's Note:**

> My mind is so dark right now... so I started this. A friend on twitter DMed me and asked me to 'UPDATE' my fanfic... or at least make something -- anything and he gave me this prompt by telling me: 'Get yourself killed'
> 
> As if my mind wasn't telling me that yet... :)
> 
> so this is a gift -- for that person (who I already blocked, calm down everyone) 
> 
> I can't update my fics but I can make shits like this. I'm sorry... I hope you read this. But this is painful too. I hope you enjoy this.

 

 

 

 

“This is not what it looks like… right?” Yuuri asked as Phichit stood beside him outside a café.

 

It was Yuuri’s birthday – as well as his and Victor’s 5th wedding anniversary. Phichit, Guang Hong, Leo, Yuri and JJ asked him to celebrate his birthday with them, since Victor said he’d be at a conference outside the country.

 

“Yuuri…” Phichit said as he tried to tug him away – but Yuuri couldn’t look away – wouldn’t look away.

 

“THAT LYING CHEATING BASTARD! AND I FUCKING FELT SORRY HE COULDN’T MAKE IT TODAY! UGH!” The group heard Yuri yell as they saw him stomp towards the door.

 

Yuuri still wouldn’t look away. How could he? When his life and love is sitting and chatting and having fun and kissi – _‘Oh god’_ he thought as tears started to fall from his face. He watched the train wreck that is his life fall apart some more as he watch the love of his life kiss someone else – especially on a day that is supposed to be special for them both – _‘Well… for me at least’_ he thought sadly as he watched Yuri yell something that made the couple separate and the younger Russian pointed at him and Phichit outside the café as he watched the exact moment Victor’s eyes widened in recognition and pain when the pair of blue eyes found his blank brown ones.

 

Yuuri saw JJ, Leo and Guang Hong holding Yuri back and dragging him the way they came – from the door… to their group, which Yuuri belatedly realized, only left him and Phichit outside.

 

Suddenly, he found himself in a staring contest with his now ex-lover – _‘ex-husband now I guess’_ he thought sadly before he caught himself unawares and then he couldn’t breathe – and he really really really has to get away from here.

 

He looked away.

 

He looked down.

 

He shrugged Phichit and the rest away and tuned them out as they told him over and over that, _‘Victor is a dead man to us’_ because this is not his fault – it was Yuuri’s.

 

He saw Victor smile.

 

He thought that was reserved for him before.

 

Until it wasn’t – and ‘Oh god I cannot breathe’ he thought as he hyperventilate at the oncoming panic attack.

 

And that was when he ran.

 

Yuuri shrugged them all away and he ran.

 

He heard them following him.

 

He even heard them calling him.

 

But he couldn’s stop, because he needs to get away.

 

Away.

 

Away.

 

Away.

 

And then he heard Victor’s voice.

 

Calling him.

 

His name.

 

And then he stopped.

 

Which made everyone sigh in relief.

 

Until they saw the incoming truck.

 

And they were talking gibberish now.

 

He couldn’t hear them.

 

There was a loud noise – a honk.

 

And… were they telling him to get away? He doesn’t know.

 

Yuuri doesn’t understand.

 

Because he could see Victor.

 

 _‘Why are you crying? And what are you yelling?’_ he wanted to ask.

 

He saw Victor open his arms as if pleading him to come to him.

 

And, of course he would _, ‘I forgive you’_ Yuuri thought.

 

But as he took a single step forward… he felt something slam in his body.

 

 

 

 

 

And then nothing.

 

 

 

**\--**

**STAMMI VICINO**

**\--**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Please read my other fics**[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/works)
> 
>  
> 
> Send me beeps on  [TUMBLR](https://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com) and TWITTER.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
